An Aktsuki Encounter
by 3VanVan
Summary: Hey guys, uhm so this is my first FanFic, aha so don't judge if its really bad! i'll change POV's occasionaly but i'll mainly stick to the main character. I'll get pic's, or drawings of the characters to give you a better idea, eventually. so...here goes


It was a warm day for the beginning of autumn, but a cold breeze set chills down my spine. I had gotten up early and was planning to get some training in before my next mission. Then something caught my eye, a large crowd had formed in the street, in the centre of the crowd was a boy my age, I recognised him, we went to academy together and his name was Harino. Two other boys flanked him, most probably his teammates. In their hands they held a flag, it was on fire. They were burning the Koori flag, my eyes dropped and I stared at my feet as tears started streaming down my face. My hands were shaking in anger, Koori were a dead clan, yet they were still hated to this extent! My shaking hands quickly changed to fists as I appeared behind Harino and planted a punch into his left cheek, he flew into the ground, leaving a dent in the pavement. He looked at me in surprise then a stupid grin formed on his face as his teammates grabbed my arms to give Harino an easy shot, I pulled back twisting my arms at uncomfortable angles until their grip loosened. Harino threw a kick at my face, he was fast and I wasn't going to be able to dodge it, so I lifted my arms to block what I could. My eyes closed ready for the impact, but it never came, my eyes winced open to find Kakashi grabbing Haino's ankle. I couldn't blame Harino, his hate for me, and my clan, it was understandable, it had ruined his whole family's life.

"I'm sorry," I whispered only loud enough for Kakashi's ears and as a new breeze came past I disappeared with it.

The winds are stronger up in the branches of the trees, I'd been running for almost three days straight, but my energy and chakra seemed to be running incredibly low. My lips and throat were dry with lack of water, so my breaths came out as loud, painful gasps. My eyes have been fluttering open and closed occasionally too, but I didn't want to rest, because if I did maybe I would find a reason to return to the Leaf, but I didn't want to I needed to get out of there, it was too much, everything there reminds me of everything I had, and how I owe so many people so much, including Harino.

Water, I needed it so much I wasn't not going to last to much longer, I couldn't get my mind off it, when a sound filled the area I was entering. It was music, a ukulele was being played and I suddenly became distracted by it. A male voice, too high pitched for the song he was trying to pull off but none the less created a beautiful melody against the tapping off his foot against a branch and the ukulele. That was when I lost my footing and went falling face fist into the hard ground below. I landed on my nose and blood started pouring out instantly, I rolled onto my back and groaned weakly in pain. The music had stopped, and it was hard to stop the gasping but I managed and pulled out a kunai. A male figure appeared behind a tree about twenty metres to my right, my head snapped to his position, he held his hands out beside his head to show he had no plan of attacking. His amount chakra was amazing, and my mouth opened in shock, but this only made the gasping return. The blood pouring from my nose soon filled my open mouth. I shuffled into a sitting position and leaned against a tree, the man stayed still, watching me, then I noticed a drink bottle attached to his belt, I looked at it longingly. He pulled his eyebrows together trying to figure out what I was looking at. He searched his belt keeping his eyes locked on mine until he reached the bottle, I let out a small sound and he un buckled it, he took a step forward, I shuffled back, not trusting him. He threw it towards me, stepping out of the shadows of the trees. I caught it easily, and skulled the water, then looked at him in questioning for more. He shook his head.

The man was very handsome, well he wasn't really a man yet, he was seventeen at most, wearing a fishnet shirt that outlined his muscly torso with a dark grey hoodie jacket over the top, and a black cape over that, baggy black pants that ended half way down his shins then the rest of his legs covered in tight bandages. He had wavy black hair with natural golden streaks and light tips, his eyes were so dark brown that they looked black but they had several golden flecks of gold through them. He had thin lips that curved into a smile as he walked over to retrieve his bottle.

"Thanks," I said holding out the drink bottle. He took it and reattached it to his belt.

"That's OK, I'm Emerson, but everyone calls me Em, uhmm if you want some more there's a river not too far from here?" He said offering me a hand, I went to take it but realised the both my hands were covered in blood trying to stop my nose from bleeding. I grabbed my shirt and wiped my hands clean, then I took his hand and he helped me up. My legs and arms ached, and I guess my legs must have given in because I fell straight into him. He laughed and held me straight, pulling out a tissue for my nose.

We walked slowly about fifteen minutes until we heard the water, Em told me that we were here and I can take my time to drink it, not like last time. He seemed to enjoy the company, and talked an awful lot, and he always seemed to be smiling. When we reached the water, he slowly let go of my arm careful that I wouldn't lose balance, he kneeled down next to the water and started filling his drink bottle. Then he looked up at me with a huge smile, I looked back unsure about what he was smiling at as he splashed a handful of water towards me, a laugh escaped my mouth as it showered me. The suddenly he was behind me, I jumped suddenly surprised as he pushed me in. The water was cold, but refreshing as I rose, I saw him smiling from above, his laugh was adorable and kept on saying something about the look of my face as I fell, I just smiled. Eventually after he stopped laughing he stuck his hand out to help me out of the water, I grabbed his hand and yanked him in, he fell on top of me and pushed me under, and all of a sudden I couldn't touch the bottom. I couldn't breathe and was trapped underneath him I winced, and slammed my eyes shut as I ran out of breath. It's not like I can't swim it's just I was weak and hungry, and I guess I just had a bit of a panic attack. A hand was suddenly wrapped around my arm and pulling me up, as I broke to the surface I watched Em's face, he looked slightly embarrassed I didn't really understand why, so I laughed and acted like it was nothing to lighted the mood. He pulled me onto the grassy surface, and watched me intently.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, " I said quietly "I'm Cameron," a sweet smiled replaced his worried look as he said,

"Can I call you Cam, or Cammie?" I liked Em, he was just so happy so effortlessly. I nodded, he could call me whatever he liked, and then he added that I don't talk much, I shrugged it off but he knew there was a reason.


End file.
